


With All My Heart

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love him, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is six, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tickles, Tony is a great dad, fite me, peter meets his aunts and uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Civil war created a division in the team, but, after a few meetings and amendments, Tony finds himself to forgive Steve. Our story takes place at Stark Tower, where they Avengers are spending a few nights. They watch a movie, only for it to be interrupted by a surprise guest.-Okay so apparently I'm 'cruel' and I 'kill off Peter too much' so I wrote some domestic fluff (basically the opposite of 'Innocent').
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753528
Comments: 28
Kudos: 470





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> :))))
> 
> Translations are at the end, but there are only a few words and u might not need them.
> 
> Also, Peter got his powers when he was really young/was born with them...
> 
> Das all. Imma say.

“Wilson, I swear to every single pop tart in existence, if you do not get your ass over here in the next five seconds, I will invert your ribcage, you wobbly table.”

It was a Friday night, and Tony, or rather Pepper, had invited the Avengers to stay a few nights. The team had made amends, but this was the first time they would be spending over a few hours together since, as the media dubbed it, ‘The Civil War’. If Tony said he hadn’t missed the endless laughs and banter, he’d be lying.

“I’m coming, tin can. Not everyone can fly,” was Sam’s reply as he treaded carefully into the room, as to not spill the almost overflowing bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“You are literally called ‘The Falcon’. You can fly, you dunce.”

“Children,” Natasha interrupted, feigning irritation (although she had a subtle grin on her face), “If I wanted to see two grown men arguing about popcorn, I would’ve gone to the movie theatre. Sam,” she said, addressing the ex-pilot, “Please try to be considerate. Tony has opened his home for us graciously after all we’ve done to him, so we could have a nice night. That goes for all of you.”

Many sighs were heard, and Tony’s smile turned into more of a smirk.

“That doesn’t mean, Tony, that you can be an impatient prick.”

“Aw, Romanov, way to take the fun out of life,” He whined jokingly.

“Can you just play the movie? I love this one!” Clint said.

“That’s because it has an archer in it. Chill, birdie, he’s only in the movie for a good half hour.”

“Just play it,” Steve said, his features split between being amused and exasperated.

“Aye aye, Captain.” The Billionaire mock saluted. He swore he heard the quietest ‘I can’t hear you’ from Clint, which made him chuckle.

Friday played the movie: Lord Of The Rings. It wasn’t Tony’s favourite, but, he hadn’t seen it in a while, so he figured... why not?

They were about half way through the movie when a blaring alarm interrupted them. The movie turned off and any windows that were open shut, and locked.

“Stark, what’s happening,” Steve said.

“Fri?”

“I have initiated the ‘I’m in my mums car... Broom broom’ protocol.”

Tony’s face immediately dropped.

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“Shut up, Nat,” He said with a ghostly expression, “Fri, where is he? Please tell me he’s okay.”

“Mr. Stark seems to be on the floor you are currently on, he is approaching the communal great room now.”

The heroes looked at Tony in confusion, before they heard the little ‘pitter patter’ little feet approaching from the hallway behind them.

Tony seemed to hear it too, and turned around, only to sigh in relief.

And if the heroes were confused at Friday, it was nothing to their confusion on seeing who was there.

It was a little boy, about five or six, with big brown eyes and a mop of unruly, brown ringlets on his head. He looked very small for his age, in height and build. He giggled sweetly on seeing Tony, and stuck a very skinny pointer finger in his mouth.

“Petey,” Tony said exasperated, but caring, “You can’t just run away from Pepper like that, _Bambino_ , we get worried.”

“Sorry, Dad.”

The expression that the Avengers saw on the mechanics face was a far cry from the Tony Stark they knew. He was more relaxed, soft spoken, understanding. There was nothing but love in his eyes when he looked at the child in his arms.

Peter looked at the people in the room, before he stopped at Rhodey, his eyes lighting up.

“Uncle Rhodey!” He yelled (right in Tony’s ear), fidgeting to get down from his hold.

“Heya, Petey. Did you learn anything new? Any more space facts to tell me?”

Peter nodded comically fast, “Did you know that stars are born from collapsed gaseous nebulas?”

Rhodey feigned surprise, “Wow, Pete, that’s really cool. How’s your history teacher?”

“Still unbearable. She gave me a timeout when all I did was correct her on the four presidents who were assassinated. I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, honest! But you kind of have to wonder if she can’t get it right, why is she even a teacher. It was an easy question!”

Rhodey chuckled at his nephews rambling, “She probably didn’t expect you to know so much stuff, Pete.”

“But always correct her. Always,” Tony but in, making Peter giggle.

The heroes had been watching the scene with awe, until Steve cleared his throat, making Tony look at him.

“Okay, _gattino_ , I think it’s time for bed-“

“Da-ad, I want to keep talking with Uncle Rhodey!”

Tony smirked, “And you don’t want to talk with me?”

“Uncle Rhodey is cooler,” The boy said with a shrug.

Tony, who always loved theatrics, held a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Betrayed, by my own blood? This calls for an immediate punishment!”

Peter giggled and hid behind Rhodey as Tony stepped closer, one foot at a time. He took slow, purposeful steps, his arms stretched out as he approached.

He was a few steps from Peter when the boy broke into a sprint, and Tony followed. Peter ran, and eventually scaled the wall to get away from him.

The team looked up in shock.

Tony was walking just below Peter, a finger on his chin.

“My, where’s Peter gone?” The boy stifled a laugh, “I swear, if I can’t find him...” He trailed off.

“Clint,” He said with a wink, knowing the man had kids himself. “Can you see Peter anywhere? I can’t find him!”

Steve opened his mouth, but Clint beat him to it.

“No, Tony,” Clint said, in the same playful tone, “I can’t see Peter anywhere. Did he run away? Or was he gobbled up?”

This time Peter did laugh, but very quietly. The two men heard, and grinned to each other.

“Clint, I think I’m gonna cry,” He said, looking down, as if to start crying.

Peter unstuck himself from the ceiling, and dropped into Tony’s back smoothly. To the man’s credit, he caught the child while only making a small ‘oof’ sound.

“Don’t cry, Daddy, I love you!”

Tony smiled, “I won’t...But,” He grinned, “it doesn’t mean you’ve escaped your punishment!”

Tony grabbed Peter of his back, who was both laughing and shouting, and lied him on the sofa, where he began to tickle the boy. Peter was saying things, but they were drowned out by his laughs.

Tony stopped for a second.

“I might need some help. Should I get Uncle Rhodey, and your other aunts and uncles?”

“No no no, I’ll be good,” He said with a giggle, before sobering once he realized what his father said, “Other aunts and uncles?”

Tony ruffles his hair, “Yeah, Pete. Remember I told you about them?” Peter nodded, “Well, they’re gonna spend a few days here. Would you like to meet them? I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

Peter nodded, and Tony pulled his up from his laying position, so he could sit on Tony’s lap. The genius beckoned for the superheroes to come forward.

The first was Nat, who crouched in one knee to be eye level with Peter.

“Hi Peter, I’m Auntie Nat,” she said softly, smiling.

“Hello Auntie Nat. Daddy said he met you first.”

Natasha laughed. “That’s true. Did he say anything else?”

“He said you’re a badass.”

“Peter! That’s a bad word. Only Mommy says those words.”

Clint came forward, crouching beside Nat.

“Hey, I’m uncle Clint, nice to meet you, squirt.”

“Nice to meet you, Uncle Clint.”

Clint moved away in favour of getting ice cream, Natasha following, so Sam and Steve knelt down.

“Hey, Kid. I’m Uncle Sam.”

“Like the poster!”

Sam laughed.

“Hey, I’m Steve.”

Peters eyes narrowed, but in confusion rather than distrust.

“Your shield.”

Steve was taken aback, this was the first mention of their alter ego’s from the boy.

“Yes?”

“It’s against the laws...”

Steve gulped, “Well Peter, sometimes adults hav-“

“Of physics.”

Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

Natasha, who had been standing there for a while now, watching, chuckled.

“Looks like you’ve got your Daddy’s brain.”

Steve looked at Tony.

He was smirking.

“Okay bubba, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

Peter pouted. “Where’s mommy?”

“Right here, honey.”

The group turned around, and saw Pepper in her sweats, leaning against the doorframe.

“Mommy!”

Peter ran up to her, and she swooped his off the ground, sitting him on her side.

“Say night-night to Daddy and your uncles and aunts.”

Peter’s head was resting in her shoulder, and his eyes were drooping. Despite this, he lifted his small hand and waved. “Night-Night.”

The two left and the heroes turned back to Tony.

“Didn’t expect to see you so domestic, Tony.”

Tony’s face split into a goofy smile.

“Domesticity is so wildly underrated,” He said simply, “It’s the best.”

The team looked as it they wanted to ask a question, but Tony was a few steps ahead of them.

“Peter James Stark,” They looked to Rhodey, who was beaming, “Born August 10th 2014.”

A sad look crossed Steve’s face.

“He was two. When I-“

Tony waved his hand, cutting him off. “It’s all in the past now. I’m just happy we’re both healthy now, and able to spend as much time with him as possible.”

“You look so... Happy,” Sam observed.

“He means everything to me.”

Natasha’s face, if it were at all possible, softened even more.

“You love him, don’t you.”

Tony nodded. “With all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> peep the small merlin reference.
> 
> *-*  
> Italian translations.  
> Gattino - Kitten  
> Bambino - My baby/child/boy  
> *-*
> 
> Comment?...


End file.
